phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Buford Van Stomm
Buford Van Stomm là một kẻ bắt nạt ở Danville và luôn tham gia vào những ý tưởng của Phineas và Ferb. Thông tin tiểu sử Thời thơ ấu thumb|left|Buford lúc còn nhỏ và Biff. Buford Van Stomm được sinh ra tại bởi một người mẹ tên là Biffany Lúc còn là một cậu bé nhỏ tuổi, cậu biểu hiện mình khá yếu ớt và nhút nhát, mặc dù cậu đã từng lấy cắp xe đạp của những đứa trẻ khác khi là một đứa trẻ biết đi ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Tuy nhiên, mọi chuyện đều thay đổi khi cậu thắng được một con cá vàng tại hội chợ. Một lúc sau, khi cậu đang mang con cá của mình về nhà, một tên bắt nạt to hơn cậu đối mặt với cậu và lấy đi con cá vàng, quyết định ăn sống con cá. Buford đã trở nên nổi giận và tấn công tên bắt nạt. Từ đó cậu trở thành một tên bắt nạt đáng sợ nhất. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Cuộc phiêu lưu mùa hè Buford là tên bắt nạt đáng sợ nhất của những người dân nhỏ tuổi ở Danville, mục tiêu chính của cậu là Baljeet, Phineas và Ferb. Được nói như trên, Buford không nhân nhượng với một mọt sách, được thúc đẩy bởi động lực bắt nạ của cậu ("Raging Bully"), và có nỗi niềm tận bên trong và sợ cậu sẽ là một "đứa trẻ đơn độc" ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Road to Danville"). Phineas đã giúp Buford giải trí khi cậu chỉ bắt nạt trong lúc chán và lúc đó, cậu mới Buford tham gia vào hoạt động thường ngày của họ. Buford càng cố giấu điều đó bao nhiêu, rõ ràng là cậu sẵn lòng tham gia và đã có nhiều niềm vui. Một điều rất rõ ràng là cậu đến và bảo vệ cho nhóm, cố gắng hòa nhập với họ, thường là Baljeet với những người bạn của cậu. Bối cảnh đặc biệt Khoảng 10 năm sau, Buford vẫn gặp gỡ những người bạn thời thơ ấu của cậu. Bằng điều kì diệu nào đó, cậu tốt nghiệp trung học cùng lúc với Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, và những cựu thành viên của nhóm Fireside Girls. Baljeet, tốt nghiệp sớm hơn họ và đã được làm giáo sư, đề nghĩ rằng mình có thể làm sợi dây để kéo Buford vào trường của cậu, nhưng Buford đã quyết định là cậu sẽ làm nghề phim ảnh, tập trung vào những câu chuyện bi kịch. ("Act Your Age") Tính cách thumb|Buford bắt nạt BaljeetMặc dù bị coi là kẻ bắt nạt nhưng dường như Buford làm điều đó chỉ để che đậy bản chất thâm căn cố đế yếu đuối tự nhiên của mình ("Voyage To The Bottom Of Buford"). Buford đôi khi cũng để lộ cảm xúc thật của mình như khi cậu nói " tớ muốn ở trong một cái bong bóng khổng lồ và bay bồng bềnh như một ác quỷ bị đá khỏi vườn địa đàng" ("Bubble Boys")Mặc dù là một kẻ bắt nạt nhưng dường như Buford rất thân thiện với Phineas, Ferb và những người bạn khác và thường xuyên tham gia vào các kế hoạch thống nhất vùng giang nam của Phineas và Ferb. Buford thường hợp tác với Baljeet mặc dù Baljeet rất sợ Buford, ví dụ như cùng nhau đua xe ngựa ("Greece Lighting"), giả làm quái vật hù dọa mọi người ("The Lake Nose Monster"). thumb|Buford và Baljeet làm quái vật dọa mọi ngườiBuford thường luyện tập bắt nạt ở phòng tập cho những kẻ bắt nạt ("Raging Bully"), nhưng thay vì bị bắt nạt, cậu lại là mục tiêu bị bắt nạt của đầu trọc. Tuy nhiên không phải lúc nào Buford cũng là kẻ bắt nạt, mong ước trong ngày giáng sinh của cậu là "được coi là một người bạn tốt trong mắt bạn bè" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Nhưng chứng nào tật nấy, cậu lại đi bắt nạt những người khác. Buford có thể chơi được đàn concertina, kèn trumpet, trống và violon. Cậu có thể nói trôi chảy tiếng Pháp nhưng không muốn ai biết điều đó ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!"). Nhờ vậy mà cậu cũng có thể thổi kèn trong các khách sạn cao cấp để kiếm thêm thu nhập, khách cũng rất hài lòng vì khả năng thổi kèn của cậu. Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ Buford mặc một cái áo thun màu đen có hình sọ người, một cái quần ngắn và một đôi bốt to màu đỏ, nói chung là phong cách của kẻ bắt nạt. Các mối quan hệ Baljeet Trong các tập phim chúng ta thường thấy Baljeet hay đi chung với Buford. Mặc dù Buford hay bắt nạt Baljeet nhưng dường như họ là một đôi bạn rất thân. Thậm chí Baljeet đã từng cứu mạng Buford và do luật của kẻ bắt nạt Buford phải làm người hầu cho Baljeet ("The Bully Code") hay Baljeet đã nói "Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh, bạn tốt" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Baljeet rất quan tâm đến Buford mặc dù thường bị Buford đối xử tệ. Baljeet thường để mặc cho Buford bắt nạt mình và không dám phản kháng. Phineas Flynn Lần đầu Phineas chạm trán với Buford là khi ở Thương xá, lúc đó Phineas làm rớt kem vào quần Buford, kết quả là họ đã tổ chức một trận đánh nhau ở Thương xá vào lúc 3 giờ ("Raging Bully"). Buford cũng đã cướp xe đạp của Phineas và các bạn khác nhưng sau đó đã trả lại hết ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!"). Sau khi Phineas và Ferb giúp Buford giải cứu chú cá vàng Biff thì Buford đã trở nên thân thiện hơn với môi trường và thường xuyên tham gia vào các hoạt động của Phineas và Ferb. Buford cũng đã cùng Phineas và Ferb về vùng quê nơi ông bà ngoại Phineas và Ferb đang sống. Họ cùng phiêu lưu đến đảo Lá Lách và tìm kho báu của thuyền trưởng Râu Xấu ("The Ballad Of Badbeard"). Ferb Fletcher Quan hệ của Buford với Ferb cũng giống như với Phineas, họ đều là bạn và cùng nhau tạo nên những kế hoạch tuyệt vời trong những ngày hè. Tuy nhiên Ferb không dễ bị bắt nạt như những bạn khác, bằng chứng là Ferb đã hạ gục Buford chỉ bằng 2 ngón tay ("Raging Bully"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella và Ferb là 2 người duy nhất có thể chế ngự được Buford. Buford và Isabella có vài sự cạnh tranh nhỏ khi Buford nghĩ là cậu ta có thể đánh bại Isabella trong các trò chơi vì Isabella là con gái. ("Got Game?", "Out Of Toon") Cậu cũng nghĩ rằng mình chơi trò chơi điện tử khá hơn cô bé, nhưng cuối cùng cậu bị đánh bại. ("Brain Drain") Suzy Johnson Buford dường như rất sợ Suzy. Khi Phineas nhờ Buford hóa trang thành nhân vật mà cậu ấy sợ nhất để giúp Isabella khỏi bị nấc cục, Buford đã hóa trang thành Suzy. Sau khi Isabella và Phineas rời khỏi căn phòng, thấy được Buford đang "rửa đi nỗi sợ hãi" bằng một vòi nước, một điểm tương đồng với William Shakespeare's Macbeth ("One Good Scare Ought To Do It"). Teddy Boo-boo Buford có một con gấu nhồi bông tên là Teddy Boo-boo. Trong một tập phim, Buford đã tìm lại con gấu cưng của mình bằng máy vận chuyển bằng hình ảnh do Phineas và Ferb làm ra. Khi tìm lại được, Buford đã nói : "Mày lại trên đường rồi phải không? Tao yêu mày". Thông Tin cơ sở *Họ của Buford "Van Stomm" trong tiếng Hà Lan có nghĩa là "của tên ngốc", được kể bởi Dan Povenmire (Được cung cấp cách phát âm đúng bởi Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.) Điều này sau đó được công bố trong tập phim Giáng sinh đặc biệt, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. Tuy nhiên, cách đánh vần đúng của từ "stomm" thực chất chỉ có một chữ "m", và nó đánh vần là "stom". *Bên cạnh việc cậu mang dòng máu Hà Lan, cậu cũng có một người chú tên Oslo sống ở Oslo, Na Uy. ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit") *Đại dương yêu thích thứ 5 của Buford là Thái Bình Dương. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Buford đã chiến thắng cuộc thi người ăn khỏe, nhưng vô tình ăn luôn cả dây ruy băng chiến thắng. ("No More Bunny Business") *Không thích bị xấu mặt trước đám đông ("Raging Bully") *Những lúc mà cậu thua bọn con gái trong một cuộc thi, cậu yêu cầu rằng cuộc thi đó không tính. ("Got Game?") *Nỗi sợ lớn nhất của Buford là Suzy Johnson ("One Good Scare Out To Do It") *Buford có một cái ván trượt ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Bufford thường xuyên cảm thấy đói ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Vanessassary Roughness") *Buford luôn mang theo một cái dây nhung bất kể cậu đi đến đâu. ("Chez Platypus") *Rất sợ bạch tuộc khổng lồ nhưng khi Biff gần bị ăn thịt Buford vượt qua nỗi sợ và hạ con bạch tuộc chỉ bằng một đấm ("Voyage To The Bottom Of Buford"). *Là cháu nhiều đời của Otto H.Adjacent, người sáng lập ra vùng Adjacent ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Có một máy chơi game Nhảy Và Né ("Gaming The System") *Có thể nói thành thạo tiếng Pháp nhưng không muốn ai biết ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!). Xuất hiện *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Are You My Mummy?" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Out of Toon" *"Out to Launch" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error" *"It's a Mud World After All" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Tip of the Day" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"No More Bunny Business" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"We Call it Maze" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Ferb Latin" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Bully Bromance Breakup" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"Let's Bounce" *"Buford Confidential" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Doofapus" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Road to Danville" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Knot My Problem" *"Just Desserts" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Face Your Fear" *"Cheers for Fears" *"Steampunx" *"Just Our Luck" *"Return Policy" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"Imperfect Storm" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Mandace" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Lost in Danville" *"The Inator Method" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} :: - Đây là những tập phim trong Spot the Diff. Chỉ được nhắc đến *"Meapless in Seattle" Liên kết ngoài * Buford tại Character Central Cước chú Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:B Thể_loại:Gia đình Van Stomm Thể_loại:Buford Van Stomm Thể_loại:The Baljeatles Thể_loại:Kẻ bắt nạt